


黑犬

by kutang



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Minor naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutang/pseuds/kutang
Summary: 漩涡鸣人在草丛里发现一只黑色的幼狗。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, 旗木卡卡西/漩涡鸣人
Kudos: 36





	黑犬

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自保罗葛里克Paul·Gallico的《白鹅》

1.

漩涡鸣人在草丛里发现一只黑色的幼狗。

它太小了，草丛又太高，不拨开草丛根本发现不了它的存在。

奄奄一息的幼犬伸着小小的舌头，胸脯剧烈地喘息着，他全身湿漉漉，肮脏的毛发一缕缕挨着皮肤，裸露出肉色的身体，左前腿以一个夸张得角度折着。

漩涡鸣人将它抱起来，才发现它身上的液体不是水，而是血。

他抿了抿唇，用衣服裹起来，将幼犬带回了家。

漩涡鸣人一个人住在一间屋子里，所有并没有问他这肮脏的小东西是哪来的，也没人责怪他将死狗带回家。于是他将快要死去的狗放在自己的床上，乱糟糟的被子被染上了血渍和灰尘。

他学着电视里的护士，用毛巾包裹住他的左前腿。

之后鸣人就不知道该怎么办了，电视上的人只要这样做了，就立马能活蹦乱跳起来，所以小黑应该也可以吧。

小黑是刚刚鸣人给黑色幼犬起的名字，他想给他一个好听的名字，但他想不出来，只能叫他小黑。

鸣人静静地等了一会，小黑并没有像电视里演的那样痊愈。

他开始有点慌了，趴在床上，挨着小黑的头，盯着小黑的眼睛，希望借此看出小黑到底怎么了。

但小黑的眼睛无力地眯着，只有一小小混浊的、含着血色的缝隙。

他听到小黑发出微弱的呼噜呼噜的声音，觉得这是小黑在跟他说话，惊喜地将耳朵靠近，侧过脸，想知道小黑在跟他说什么。

“快点告诉你怎么了，这样你才能快点好，之后才能陪我玩！”一边把耳朵靠近，一边鸣人这样天真地说着。

“不要这么做。”突然一道冷峻的声音响起。

鸣人吓了一跳，本来快要贴到小黑嘴边的头抬起来，痴痴地转向声音响起的地方。

他家的窗户被打开了，一个修长、健壮的男人屈着一条腿坐在上面，另一只脚自然地放在地板上。他带着一个有一头银色的头发，带着狐狸面具，满身血渍，风吹起白色的纱质窗帘，拂过他的头发。男人不躲，也不伸手拨开，只是隔着面具静静地注视着他。

金发的男孩只有八岁，住在一个乱糟糟的屋子里，垃圾堆得到处都是，幸好夏天已过，才没有变得恶臭难捱。

鸣人张大了嘴：“妖、妖怪？”

男人没有理会他纯真的猜想，又重复了一遍自己的话：“不要那么做，他不会陪你玩，只会咬下你的耳朵。”

鸣人鼓起脸颊：“小黑是我的朋友，才不会那么做。”

男人为了“小黑”这个名字顿了顿，没有说什么，伸开腿站了起来。

鸣人立马警惕地看着他。

“它是我的狗。”男人说了一句，靠近安置着小黑的床。

鸣人的脸一下红了，又立马跳起来指着男人指责：“你是小黑的主人？他差点死掉的说！”

男人理所当然地说，“他是忍犬。”

忍犬……

鸣人愣了一下，他还是第一次真的见到真正的忍兽，不由地将不一样的目光投向小黑。但无论怎么看，小黑都还是一只没长大的幼犬。

他再次鼓起脸颊：“就算是忍犬，小黑也只是幼犬啊。”

男人没有说话，巧妙、灵活地抓着小黑的左前腿做了什么，那条腿就变得和其他三条一样了。他又熟练地伸手在小黑身上摁摁、摸摸，小黑看起俩立马就好多了。男人治疗小黑的巧妙的操作，使鸣人看呆了。

男人在小黑头上摸了摸，从口袋里摸出一把骨头形状的狗粮，贴近小黑的嘴巴，小黑立马张开嘴吃了起来。

鸣人立马松了口气，趴回床边，眼睛亮晶晶地看着小黑嚼着狗粮。

看了一会，他抬起头：“喂，大叔，你是忍者吗？”

男人扫了他一眼：“是妖怪。”

鸣人瑟缩一下，视线在男人和小黑之间转了一圈，犹豫着问：“是，是犬妖吗？”

男人沉默了。

鸣人把这当成是默认，自以为隐蔽地把目光往男人额头上和屁股后送。

“犬妖”忽然叹了口气，在小黑的床边站起来，“我们该走了。”

鸣人也跟着站起来，试图挽留他：“这、这么快？小黑还没好的说！”

男人没有说话，视线从面罩后面透出来，注视着脸上有胡须的孩子。

鸣人继续劝他：“小黑的伤不适合移动吧？等到小黑的伤好了在走吧！”

像是在响应鸣人的话，小黑抬起脸，伸出舌头在鸣人的手上舔了舔。鸣人立马瞪大眼睛看着小黑，小黑又亲昵地蹭了蹭鸣人的手指。

“看吧——”鸣人露出一个灿烂的笑容，炫耀式地对“犬妖”说，“小黑喜欢我呢，他也赞同我的话。”

犬妖依旧没有说话，但他把小黑留了下来，一个人从窗台上跳了下去。

“喂——你还会来吗？”  
鸣人一边大喊，一边跑到窗台边上向下望，但什么都没有看见，犬妖的身影已经消失了。

2.  
人生第一次有了朋友，漩涡鸣人十分兴奋。

他把自己的牛奶分给小黑，每天晚上和它睡在一张床上，每日看着小黑一点一点好起来，

第一天，它能打滚了。

第二天，鸣人回家时，它一瘸一拐地在门口迎接他。

第三天，它在早上可以叼开被子叫鸣人起床。

第四天，鸣人以为不会回来的“犬妖”回来了。

他坐在床上，紧紧地抱着小黑，怯怯地看着白头发的“犬妖”，嘴上却说着：“我、我不怕你——休想把我和小黑分开——”

“犬妖”坐在窗台上，狐狸面具歪了歪。

他扫了一眼鸣人屁股底下干涸的血迹，什么都没说，从窗外拎出一个塑料袋，放在地板上。

做完这些后，转身消失在鸣人面前。

鸣人静静地等了一会，然后打开了塑料袋，立马是一袋狗粮和两个金属碗，一个刻着水盆，一个刻着食盆。

鸣人怔怔地看着这些东西，半晌喃喃道：“什么呀，误会他了。”

他抿着唇，脸一下红了。

3.  
第三次，“犬妖”造访时，鸣人正在睡觉。

忽然他听到小黑欢快地叫唤声，和四肢在地板上跳跃的声音。他努力地睁开眼睛，朦朦胧胧看到白头发的“犬妖”正盘腿坐在地上，手里握着一个网球大小的皮球，朝着墙壁扔出来，小黑就兴奋地追过去，把球咬回来，放到“犬妖”手里。

察觉鸣人醒了，“犬妖”望了他一眼，随后又把注意力集中到陪小黑玩这件事情上。

鸣人红着脸在被窝里穿好衣服，才钻出来。这时他已经完全清醒了，震惊地发现自己的家变了个模样。

一直忘了扔的垃圾被扔掉了，脏乎乎的桌子被擦干净，灰蒙蒙的地板展现出他本来的颜色，就连他身上的被子……

“洗过了……”

鸣人后知后觉地抱着被子嗅了一下，没有了潮湿的霉味，取而代之的是一股没问过的洗衣粉味和阳光的味道。

鸣人坐在床上，紧紧地抱住被子，呆呆地望着“犬妖”。

终于，他鼓足勇气，张开嘴问他：“喂，你叫什么名字？”

“犬妖”看了他一眼，突然站起来，朝着窗户走去。

鸣人连忙爬起来，手脚并用地朝犬妖爬去，“喂喂——我不问了，你别——”

他的话刚说到一半，“犬妖”再次消失在这间屋子里。

鸣人坐在床上，愣愣地看着那个窗户。

小黑叼着球，一回头发现自己的主人离开了，在原地转了几个圈，冲上床去，用脑袋拱着鸣人的手。鸣人伸出手，一个沾满口水的皮球就掉在他手上。小黑顺利完成使命，吐着舌头，兴奋地在鸣人面前跳着转圈圈，眼巴巴地看着鸣人。

鸣人学着“犬妖”的动作，抬起手臂，转动手腕将皮球扔了出去。

小黑立马飞一样地冲出去，他的速度太快了，以至于模糊成一道黑色的影子。

鸣人瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地说：“小黑……你还真是一只忍犬啊……”

4.  
从此，接连几个月，“犬妖”每四五天就会出现一次，每次他待的时间都不会很长，只要他来就一定会留下什么东西。

有时是给小黑的。

有时是给鸣人的。

有时也会收拾一遍房间。

如果鸣人试着跟他说话，他就会更快地消失。于是鸣人每次都试图忍住和“犬妖”搭话的欲望，但每次没有十分钟，他就破功了，总是忍不住想和“犬妖”说说话。

于是“犬妖”从没在鸣人清醒的情况下待满过十分钟。

有一次，“犬妖”足足十天没有出现，鸣人每日焦急地等待着，弄不明白“犬妖”是出什么意外了，还是只是单纯地不想来了。

他的心脏揉成一团，顿顿地疼着。就连小黑怎么舔他的脸也没用。

鸣人等啊等，等了十六天，在第十七天的傍晚，白色的头发终于再次出现在窗台上，背着暖黄色的太阳，衣着黑衣染着血的男人，莫名地在鸣人脑海里留下了纯白的印象。

屋子像滑入蜂蜜一样变成黄色，鸣人也想掉下糖罐一样脑子粘稠起来。

“喂——你去哪了——”带着亲昵的埋怨的话一脱口，鸣人就后悔了。他长大眼睛看着“犬妖”，等着刚出现的“犬妖”转身离开。脸上不经意带出来自己都没发现的委屈。

“犬妖”离开的动作停下了。

鸣人顿时笑了出来，他凑到“犬妖”身边，拉着他的手臂，把他拉到屋子正中间，像一个要表扬的小孩子一样跟他炫耀：“你不在的时候我也自己打扫了房间，虽然比我想象中的要难，但我也完成了的说！”

“犬妖”犹疑地看着这个乱糟糟的小垃圾场，伸手从桌子上拿起还剩半瓶的牛奶，一看日期果然已经过期了。

鸣人的脸唰地红了，撅起嘴嘴硬道：“过期三天内的牛奶还能喝。”

狐狸面具转了转，鸣人感受了有一股视线在他身上停了一秒，脸色更红，背着手嘟嘟囔囔地站在“犬妖”身边。

“犬妖”忽然伸手在鸣人脑袋上拍了拍。

鸣人奇怪地看着他，用眼神询问他在干嘛？

“犬妖”又拍了两下。

鸣人依旧奇怪地看着他。

“犬妖”叹了口气，道：“夸奖你。”他的声音低沉、有磁性、成熟。

鸣人看着自打第一次见面后在没有张嘴说过话的男人，努力想要记住这个声音。

“犬妖”的手在鸣人头发里轻轻地摩挲，他轻声告知鸣人一件事：“我很久都不能再来了。”他停了一下，才继续说，“小黑我也得带走。”

鸣人瞪着眼看着他，有那么几秒看上去像是要哭出来了一样。虽然他最终没有哭出来，但却有了哭腔：“那——你们以后还会回来吗？”

男人没有说话，他放下摸着鸣人脑袋的手，抱起小黑，从窗户离开了。

5.  
“犬妖”带着小黑一走就是两年。

鸣人上了学，遇到了好多好多的同学，虽然他们也不大喜欢他，但好歹没有朝他扔石头了。还遇到了伊鲁卡老师，伊鲁卡老师会带他吃一乐拉面，会一边朝他大吼，一边关心地拉着他去上课。

按道理他不该去想为两年前的留别伤心，但事实就是他每天每天都在思念小黑和“犬妖”。

一想到他们已经离开，并且有可能再也不来了，他的心就像要碎掉一样。

一天，一阵熟悉的狗吠传来，一只瘦小的黑犬突然神秘地从草丛中钻出来。啊，小黑终于回来了！它长大了一点，前腿还是半瘸着，一瘸一拐地扑在鸣人身上，舔他的脸。  
鸣人高兴得合不上嘴，一直叫小黑的名字。但他将目光投到小黑身后时，嘴角却又微微降了下来，那个白色的身影不在。

小黑咬着他的腿脚，把他往某个地方拉，鸣人顺从地跟着小黑，他不知不觉放开脚步，拼命着跟在小黑身后跑，他的心脏砰砰地跳，渐渐地竟然发觉，小黑奔跑的方向是鸣人的家。他笑了，嘴角翘到耳朵后，他跑到了小黑前面，三步并做一步跑上楼梯，跑了这么久，他居然一点都不累，只想着：快一点，再快一点——

鸣人推开门，那个白色的身影出现在他眼前。

他正抱着一件刚洗过的鸣人的衣服，往晾衣架上挂。晾衣杆上已经满满当当地挂了一半的衣服，他腿边的椅子上还放着许多湿衣服。

鸣人哇地一声，冲过去抱住“犬妖”的小腿。熟悉的洗衣服味混杂着男人身上渗透到骨子里的血腥味充盈着他的鼻子。

他的心在这股味道的包围下变得平静，暖洋洋的。

犬妖无奈地拉着他，却拉不动一个用尽浑身力气不松手的七岁孩子，只好仍由鸣人把他抱够。

7.  
黑犬是“犬妖”的前哨，只要黑犬出现，“犬妖”就一定会出现在鸣人的家里。

渐渐大家就都知道了漩涡鸣人养了一只黑狗，那只黑狗一出现，不详的孩子就会笑得跟个傻子似的。

也有路过的忍者有时候会目瞪口呆地指着那条黑狗，惊讶地叫：“那条狗不是……不是……”

然后被不知道哪飞过来额树枝砸到头，撅着昏迷在路上。

粗神经的鸣人居然就这样一直没发现“犬妖”的真实身份。沉浸在快乐、私密的两人一狗生活里。

连同第七班的同伴也只知道，鸣人有一个从小照顾他的暗恋对象。每次聊到这个话题，旗木卡卡西总会在三个孩子没注意的地方挠挠有点热的脸颊。

鸣人这孩子……说什么呢……

他叹了口气。

当上了忍者，鸣人也自然而然地发现一件事:犬妖不是妖怪，而是暗部的忍者。

春野樱一边走，一边帮他出主意，“努力当上火影吧，这样你就能拿到暗部历届的名单了吧。”

“直接跟他打一场不就行了。”佐助又提出一个更简单粗暴的方法，“看他的招式不是自然就知道是谁了吗？”

“他超级厉害的，比卡卡西老师还厉害。”鸣人郁闷地双手背后，抱着自己的脑袋。

“是你太弱了吧，吊车尾。”

“你说什么——！”

粉色短发的女孩无视两个掐架的男孩，快步走到卡卡西身边，好奇地询问：“呐，卡卡西老师认识吗？那位’犬妖‘先生？”

卡卡西懒洋洋地弓着背，注视着手里的《亲热天堂》，连头也不抬。

“会认识才奇怪吧……那可是暗部啊……”

“也是呢……”小姑娘失望地离开。

卡卡西转动瞳孔，余光注视着金发孩子稚嫩的面庞。

还完全是个没长大的孩子呢，鸣人……

8.  
鸣人试过无数种办法，直接问他，跟大和队长打听，跟其他上任打听，问卡卡西老师，问火影爷爷，去查资料，设计他摘下面具，无论哪一种，毫无疑问都失败了。

他不是没想过直接跟对方表白，但隐隐约约地，他总有一种感觉：如果说出口的话，就再也见不到他了。

鸣人端着米饭，看着坐在对面逗着小黑的“犬妖”，瘪嘴。

什么吗，这不完全就是在装不知道吗……

鸣人一边吃饭，一边愤愤地想。

9.  
鸣人走了两年，他有两年没有见到小黑和“犬妖”。

现在的他已经不会像小时候那样，因此惶惶不安，但他依旧思念着那个白色的身影。所以当他回到木叶门口，看到那只在追着自己尾巴的瘸腿狗时会热泪盈眶就不奇怪了。

他没有像往常那样，看到小黑就立马跑回家去。他伸手将那个可爱的孩子抱起来，带着他去见了纲手婆婆。

无论是论职也好，和卡卡西老师小樱见面也好，甚至是抢铃铛他都一直带着小黑。

小黑也不亏是犬妖的忍兽，展现了高超的战斗力，哪怕它有一只腿瘸了，但依旧不是可以小觑的战士。

“真是败给你们了。”卡卡西老师捂着额头，将两个铃铛交给学生们。

鸣人笑嘻嘻地接过来，将铃铛挂在腰上，匆匆都抱起小黑跑了。“家里还有人在等我!”他一边跑一边说。

小樱吐槽一句:“那家伙明明现在还是单相思吧，怎么就说得跟他们已经结婚一样。”

“嘛嘛……”卡卡西挠着后脑勺，看着鸣人离开的方向。

鸣人……变得成熟了一些啊……哎……原来的理由好像不好用了。

卡卡西感到事情好像有点脱离控制了。

10.  
当鸣人回到家的时候，毫不意外地看到那个白色的身影正坐在他的床上。他一如既往地跟他打了招呼，两个人吃了饭，犬妖再次要带小黑离开。

小黑却发出呜呜的叫声，咬着“犬妖”的衣角，把坐在窗台的人往屋里拉。

狐狸面具注视着反常得小黑。

“呐……”坐在桌子前的鸣人笑了起来，“小黑不走了，他不走了，他想永远留在这里。”

狐狸面具抬了起来，沉默的人看向两年不见的孩子……不，或许已经不再是孩子了。

鸣人依旧长大了。

“小黑不走了，这是他的家，他想永远留在这。”鸣人眼睛里迸射出炙热和渴求的目光。

犬妖沉默了一会。

“挺好的。”他没有起伏地说，“小黑交给你了。我该走了，今天我已经浪费了太多时间。”

他一翻身，从窗台上一跃而下。掉下而产生的风呼呼地刮着他的脸，他在黑暗中站稳，隐约地听到从背后响起的悲凄的声音:“卡卡西老师——”

卡卡西一时间忘了自己要干嘛，静静地站在浓郁的夜色里，直至金黄色的太阳冲出了大门，慌张地在门口张望。

一种极其怅惘的感情萦绕在心间，夹带着复杂的情绪，卡卡西的身影消失在夜色里。

11.

一种无言的隔阂出现在鸣人和卡卡西之间。

鸣人现在走到哪都带着小黑，却再也没有提过他的“犬妖”，“犬妖”也很久没再造访过漩涡鸣人的家了。

卡卡西还和原来一样懒散，只不过面对鸣人时变得沉默了，这种沉默让鸣人都变得不知道说什么好。

鸣人幻想过无数次，他们之间沉默要怎么结束，却从没想过要通过死亡。

小黑骤然消失在他身边，他还心存侥幸，卡卡西老师现在在战斗吧。

卡卡西的查克拉消失了。

大家的表情都很奇怪。

啊……卡卡西死了……

无法原谅。

12.

鸣人很累，四肢酸痛，双腿发麻，于是他向前倒去，他知道有人会接住他。

咚地一声，他倒在卡卡西的背上。

熟悉的味道钻进鼻子里，鸣人久违地再次闻到这让人安心的味道，几乎快哭出来。

用手环住男人的肩，将头搁在卡卡西的肩膀上，狠狠地吸了一口，露出了陶醉的表情。

卡卡西的脚步顿了顿，十分无奈:“真是的，干嘛盯着我一个大叔不放啊，去找年轻漂亮的小姑娘啊。”

手臂缩紧，怕男人再次逃跑，鸣人手脚并用，死死地抱住他。

“不要!我只要卡卡西一个人!”

“连老师都不叫了吗……”

“你要是喜欢这种play的话我也可以——”

“呀，小孩子说什么破廉耻的话呢。”

鸣人还像八岁那样鼓起脸颊，狠狠地在男人脸上留下一个湿漉漉的口水印。

由于这个吻，简直连小黑舔脸的程度都没达到，卡卡西神色自若的往前走。

鸣人有努力地落下好几个口水印，甚至还在试着用牙把面罩拉下来。

卡卡西叹了口气，慢悠悠地说道:“真是败给你了。”

“诶——”鸣人一瞬间没有听懂他的意思，只是觉得:“是这个意思吧？呐，卡卡西，你是那个意思吧”他兴奋地不断把脸往前，凑到卡卡西脸旁问。

卡卡西晃动一下，差点失去平衡往前栽倒。他调整一下，重新背好鸣人。

“嗨嗨……”他说话的音调已经懒散，面罩下的脸颊微微发热，“你得到了你的犬妖先生。”

鸣人露出一个灿烂的笑容，再次把头埋到卡卡西的脖颈和肩膀交接的位置。

“太好了……太好了卡卡西……你没死真的太好了……”

卡卡西微微笑了起来。

“啊……我在呢，鸣人。”

阳光透过树叶在他们身上投下斑驳的光斑，跳跃的光斑随着树叶摇晃。

他们走在杳无人烟的森林里，心随着树叶的沙沙声变得平静。

在他们前方，一只吐着舌头的黑犬，正摇着尾巴，眼巴巴地望着他们。


End file.
